


Swords and Stab Wounds

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Badass Reader, Injury, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Other, Stabbing, Swearing, archie doesn't like you, but only for a little bit, he gets healed, it's because of the stabbing, its ok, reader is strongly hinted to be a demigod or other magical creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: You had moved to Arcadia to avoid participating in world ending cataclysms, but fate had something else in mind.  Now you’re helping stop the Eternal Night in some unconventional ways.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Swords and Stab Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for other people to start posting Douxie x Reader on this site!!! My time hath come!!

This wasn’t happening.

Nope, nope, nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope, not today.

You were not okay with this, so you had elected to ignore it. But that never works, does it?

So, now you were face to face with a great monster beyond comprehension. The sky was orange, monsters and men were fighting everywhere, and some lady in golden armor was pretty clearly trying to take over the world. And you had moved to Arcadia to avoid this kind of thing.

You sighed. This demonic creature of sin wouldn’t wait for you to process everything that had happened today. It was time for action. You looked around for something to defend yourself with. There wasn’t much. Just a few sticks and a fast-food cup. You wished you had a sword. Any sword. There were no swords. You turned back to the awful horrible abomination advanced above the human mind. It was advancing. That wasn’t good.

Before you could decide whether to run, fight, or give up, a boy emerged from absolutely nowhere and struck the thing with a guitar, killing it instantly. This did not phase you, stranger things have, in fact, happened.

“You alright darling?”

Oh shit, he was talking to you. And he had an accent. Nice.

“Uh, yeah, I’m good,”

The boy gave you a thumbs up and ran back into the fray. You should’ve probably gotten in there too, but also nyeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no thank you.

As if it had heard your hesitation, the universe decided to make this worse for everyone involved and blow up some various objects. You couldn’t tell what it was, you just saw fire and smoke. And then you heard the screams. As done with war and fighting as you were, you couldn’t stand by and let innocent people suffer.

It was time to go find a sword.

–

Finding a sword was not as hard as it sounded. There were a lot of them lying on the ground, just none in the spot where you’d been attacked. T’was inconvenient. As you fought, you realized that these were probably weapons of the deceased. You could mourn later, now was the time to- DUCK.

You maneuvered around one of the regular bad monsters (not the colossal tower of pure malice that you’d been saved from earlier,) finding an opening and striking. Fighting came to you as easy as breathing. Since you were a child you’d been fighting. Fighting for your family, your friends, your home. And now you were fighting again, for the innocent. When would the forces of evil take a nap?

‘Probably never,’ you thought as you slid under a sword, turning on your knees to slice the back of the creature’s knees. 

Maybe it’s good that some things never change. Evil always wants to fight, and knees are always a weak point.

You stood, taking a deep breath as you looked at the carnage around you. Most of it was actually caused by you. You were very good with a sword.

“Woah,” a voice came from behind you. You spun around, pointing the tip of your blade at the new opponent, but instead of another rock-thing, you found the boy who had saved you earlier.

You lowered your blade, “Hey,”

The boy walked towards you, taking in the field of rock at your feet, “This is-”

“Different?”

“Nuclear! Maybe you didn’t need my help after all,”

“Oh, no, I totally did. I had no weapon and no hope,”

The boy seemed taken aback by your words. Arcadians probably weren’t this blunt, at least under normal circumstances. You weren’t sure, you had only lived here a week.

“Alright then, do you-”

“DOUXIE, LOOK OUT!!” a voice called. You had no idea where it came from, but you didn’t care. A monster had appeared behind the boy, and it was ready to strike. You had five seconds to do something.

And in those five seconds, you did what anyone else would do and you ran them both through with your sword. It was super effective.

The boy cried out in pain, because, you know, he’d just been stabbed, and the monster crumbled to stone behind him. Good. Now all that was left was to take care of the boy.

You withdrew your sword from his abdomen, earning a groan of pain, “You-you stabbed me,”

“Yes, you’re very observant, now let me see it,”

You put your weapon on the ground, not super jazzed about his blood coating the blade. Oh well, sometimes sacrifices must be made.

You helped the boy lie on the ground and moved your hands above his wound. You were ready to go, but then a dragon attacked you.

It wasn’t a big dragon. In fact, it was about the size of a cat. However, size doesn’t really matter when it comes to damage dealt, and this cat-dragon was dealing a lot of damage.

“What the fu-”

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM,” Oh, so this was an angry cat-dragon. Probably the boy’s.

“Okay, dude, calm down, I can’t help if you don’t let me,”

“You’ve helped enough!” Cat-dragon was still not pleased with you. And was still attacking, so you moved your hands, stopping the creature in mid-air, grabbing it from where it flew.

“Okay, look,” you sighed, “I am sorry I stabbed your friend, but if you don’t let me heal him, he will die,”

“Ughhh, thanks for that,” you wondered if the boy was always this funny, or if it was just the stab wound talking.

The cat-dragon fixed you with a terrifying glare, one that would have turned you to stone if you didn’t have work to do, “I will let you help him, but if you try anything you’ll be burned to a crisp before your body hits the ground,”

It was an impressive threat, especially from such a small creature. 

“Don’t worry,” you said, setting the cat-dragon down, “I won’t hurt him anymore,”

The cat-dragon then turned into an actual cat, curling up next to the boy’s head. It was then you realized that the creature was wearing some really nice glasses. You had several questions but now was not the time.

Wasting no more time, you shut your eyes and took a deep breath. Silently, you placed your hands upon the boy’s stab wound, wincing slightly at the feeling of his blood covering your skin. You felt bad about it. There were probably better ways to kill that monster, but you couldn’t focus on that right now. You had to focus.

And so you did. And the magic flowed through you. It was soft and warm, and bright. You relaxed, letting the spell numb you, calming your nerves, and mending your broken skin. It felt like a soft fire, lighting your soul ablaze, and taking everything else with it. And then you felt numb. The magic was burning through you, and burning out. Exhaustion began to claw at you, but you bit your lip and persisted. You were nowhere near finished.

Now it was the boy’s turn. Raising your hands, you let the spell drip from you and onto him. Hopefully, the magic had taken enough energy from you to spare him from the numb fatigue that tore into you. God knows you’d already caused him enough pain.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for the magic to heal him. A few minutes went by and his breathing returned to normal. He would be okay.

And with your positive diagnosis, you let the spell go, releasing the energy into the universe and knocking you over. You elected to remain on the ground, groaning. You could hear the cat-dragon-cat talking to the boy. You should probably say something too.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for that,”

You waited for a moment. Something else blew up nearby, but you needed a minute before you had the energy to care about it.

“I’m sorry I stabbed you. I really couldn’t think of another way,”

“Why not let the troll attack me, and if I got hurt you could heal me then?”

“I couldn’t know how bad it would hurt you. I don’t know very much about what’s going on here. But I do know that I can heal a stab wound. A… what did you say troll? A troll attack I don’t know if I could manage,”

“That’s… fair?”

“Thanks,” you nodded, even though he probably couldn’t see you. There was more silence, another explosion. You really wanted a nap.

“So, your cat-dragon talks?”

“Uh, yeah, he’s a shapeshifter, actually. My familiar,”

“Dope,”

“My name is Archie, however, you may not address me at all, much less by my name,”

“That’s fair,” you said, closing your eyes. There was a rock digging into your side. You couldn’t nap here, “I did almost kill your guy,”

“My name is Douxie,”

“Cool, cool, cool, I’m (Y/N),” you sat up and turned to face him, letting yourself take him in for the first time. 

He was definitely cute. He was tall with a very nice face and hazel eyes that stunned you for a moment. His black was dyed blue at the ends, and the ends themselves were so long that they hung in his face. He had an aesthetic going for him for sure, a black hoodie, skull necklace. What would that be, cryptidcore? Dark academia? Punk? The metal cuff on his wrist definitely added to the confusion, but it probably didn’t matter too much what aesthetic this guy subscribed too. Maybe, if one day fate was kind enough to let him forgive you for stabbing him you could ask.

For now, there were more pressing questions, “So, what’s your deal? You have a familiar, so you’re either a witch or a wizard,”

“Wizard. What about you? Not everyone in this town can run a man through with a sword and heal him immediately after,”

“Good to know. In short, I’m a healer witch with a sword. In long-form I was a child soldier sent into a war that I never should have been a part of because of who my parents were,”

“Oh… (Y/N) I’m… I’m sorry-”

“It’s not your fault, it was a long time ago,”

“A long time?” Douxie sat up, “So you-”

“Yeah, I’ve been around for a while,”

There was another second of silence while you both tried to figure out what to say next, but that stopped being a problem almost instantly.

“Douxie, I don’t want to stop you from bonding with the witch who stabbed you,” Archie said in a way that made it 100% clear that he absolutely wanted to stop Douxie from bonding with the witch who stabbed him, “But there is still a battle going on,”

“Right,” the wizard stood up now, without any sign that he’d been dying a moment before. You’d done well healing him. 

“Well, (Y/N), I guess I’ll see you on the other side,” he extended a hand to you.

You looked up at him. Maybe this was the start of forgiveness. That would be nice.

You took his hand and stood.

“See you on the other side, wizard,” you took a moment, debating whether or not this next move would be a good idea. It was a bad one, but you went for it anyway, “Bye Archie. I like your glasses,”

You ran off before the cat could threaten your life again.

–

It had been, like, a week, since Morgana and the rock squad had tried to bring Night Eternal to Arcadia, and you were settling in pretty well.

You had finally unpacked all of your things, including your decently sized sword collection, now with the addition of a Gumm-Gumm sword (not the same one that you’d nearly killed Douxie with. You still felt guilty about that and you’d decided to pick up a new one.)

Now, you were out for a walk near a bookstore. It looked interesting enough, so you decided to look into the front window, only to jump out of your skin when you saw Douxie on the inside, sweeping away at the floor. Unfortunately, he also saw you. So you decided to run.

You didn’t get very far. The wizard caught up to you almost immediately without having to run. It was your fault though. You had run into a dead-end alleyway. 

“(Y/N)! Hey! How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since-”

“Since I stabbed you. I’m sorry about that by the way,”

“I mean… I wasn’t going to say that, but you are forgiven,”

“Great! Now if you excuse me, I’m just gonna,” You began to walk to the end of the alley, planning on climbing over the wall to get out of this awkward situation, but once again, you did not get far.

“Would you like to get coffee sometime?”

You froze with one leg already on the wall. Slowly, you turned to face him. “I’m sorry, but did I not stab you a week ago?”

“Well, yes, but I don’t see how that interferes with coffee,”

“Why-what-how do you,”

“Are you okay, love?”

“Why don’t you hate me!?”

Douxie blinked and then smiled at you. Your knees felt weak. Was that a wizard thing? Was he doing that?

“You weren’t trying to hurt me, you were just doing what you thought was right. You have a weird way of doing things, but I respect it. Archie on the other hand-”

“Will your familiar kill me if I get coffee with you?”

Douxie put a hand to his chin, “He might try, but I won’t let him,”

You laughed at that, just a little, “Good. In that case, I’d love to get coffee sometime,”

“Brilliant! Now, do you want to get out of this alleyway?”

“Yes,”

“Okay, let’s go,”

And from there, the two of you had a very nice conversation on the way back to the bookstore where Archie tried to burn you alive.

It was a nice walk though, despite the singed edges on your clothing from the familiar at your destination. From the sounds of things, you’d get to know what aesthetic the wizard subscribed to very soon. And for the first time in a long time, you actually looked forward to something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please check out the tumblr to get updates faster and look at the cottagecore stuff i reblog


End file.
